


Don't Forget

by sunshinesray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apology Letter 2, Slice of Life, soft hours open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: Mark’s a little tired. Haechan’s a little restless. They haven’t seen each other that much since the start of preparation for SuperM's comeback.One fateful day has brought them back together; what could happen in a single day?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few romanized Korean words in this work since I thought it was fitting given the context. Please find the translation at the end notes if you're not familiar!
> 
> Thank you as well to Ali who graciously beta'd this fic! I could have not posted this without her! <3 Any other errors are my own, please do not hesitate to comment on it and I'll check :)
> 
> Enjoy!~~~

## -i-

Thank you for your hard work!” Mark shouted as he bowed to all the members and staff in the practice room.

Mark huffed a breath. He was tired; his calves were killing him. Thank god it was already Saturday and they had a day off tomorrow.

It was only six in the evening but their managers already agreed to make them go home early as they have been practicing all day - only stopping for water breaks and monitoring. It wouldn't help the comeback if someone was to be injured or get sick during their preparation.

The members are gathering by the couches, grabbing their stuff, eager to go out when Mark feels a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Mark, are you up for some Chinese food and maybe drinks? The guys are thinking black bean noodles. Right, Kai?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah, there’s this place my sister recommended to me. She knows the owner so we could get a private spot,” Kai replied.

“Oh! Hyung, that place you mentioned before. Sounds fun! I'm in,” Lucas interjected.

To be honest, Mark wasn’t listening. He tuned out the rest of the members and was staring at his reflection. He squints - it seems that he got bags under his eyes. His hair was sticking to his forehead. His shirt was soaked in sweat. 

“Mark?” Taemin quipped.

“Oh, what?” Mark turned his head toward the direction of Taemin’s voice.

“Are you okay? We asked if you wanted to go to get dinner,” Taemin said.

“Oh, man...” Mark said as he was shaking his head, ruffling and pulling his hair back as he placed his cap on his head. He looked up at Taemin’s eyes noticing that all of the other members had already packed their things and were just waiting for Mark and his reply.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry I kept you waiting. I might call it a day and just go back to the dorm,” Mark said scratching the back of his neck.

“Sure. You can take a rest. It seems like you need it,” Taemin said with a smile. 

“Sorry, hyung, I’m just a little tired.” Mark got his backpack and checked his phone - just a few messages from his mom, reminding him to take the vitamins they sent to him and a message from the Dream members - a funny video of pandas rolling on the grass. 

“You guys can go ahead. You don’t have to wait for me. "

“If you say so.” Ten grabbed him by the shoulders and squeezed him, after years of working being friends and working with one another - Ten knew when to drop the topic. His gentle smile and eyes were implying that he hopes everything was fine.

Taeyong had waited for the other members to leave until all that's left in the room was just him and Mark.

“Are you sure you’re feeling well?”

“Yeah, hyung, nothing like a full night of sleep to recharge myself."

“You know you can talk to me right?”

“Yes, hyung. You know me. I always stand back up again."

“Okay. Okay,” the worried 127 leader said, patting Mark's back. “Bye Mark. Take care, okay?”

“Yes, hyung, go on. Go on. I’m gonna be fine. The others are waiting.”

Just as Mark said it, he can hear Baekhyun whining, “Taeyongie,eodiisseo?~ Ppaegoppayo!~”

“Yes, hyung, coming! ” Taeyong said as he waved and said a final goodbye to Mark.

Mark sighed and dropped his back on the couch. He wanted to go back to the dorm immediately so he could lay down and rest. 

After fixing his things as he managed to get all of his stuff in the bag and change back to the clothes he came in with, he went downstairs and met his manager. A car was already waiting for him outside the building. 

“Hey, Mark, don't forget to drop by the 5th floor. There's a package waiting for you," the manager said. There was a tiny glint in his eye and a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Yes, hyung,” Mark said. He wonders what could be sent to him and why it's not on his floor in the first place. He shrugged it off and opened the door to the car. He went in and sat himself near the window just behind the driver’s seat. He made himself comfortable and got surprised when the door slammed. Mark opened the door again. “Hyung, where are you going?”

“I’m just going to finish some paperwork. And also, I won’t go back to the dorm today. I have a dinner date with my wife and will sleep there.”

“Oh, okay! Have fun with your date! Bye, hyung.”

“Bye, Mark, remember the package!”

There's that smile again. 

“Arasso... arasso!” Mark shouted. 

As the car started, Mark fished out his phone and saw the other members already had a selca taken with the jjajangmyeon.

**We miss you already**

Kai-hyung 6:36pm

**We should go back sometime.**

**I wanna bring Mark here.**

TY 6:37pm

  
  


**Looks good! Enjoy guys!**

**See you on Monday.**

6:39pm

Mark laughed **.** His hyungs were so cute. 

Mark long-pressed the screen on the picture sent and reacted with a thumbs up.

They were now on the highway when he remembered he needed to go to the 5th floor dorm but wasn’t sure whether there were other members in the building. 

He was typing in the chat.

**Is anybody on the 5th floor today?**

**Manager said there was a**

**package left there for me.**

6:49pm

Hoping at least Johnny was home. He vaguely remembered if today was the day Haechan was supposed to be meeting his family. He mentioned the other day that they’ll be visiting Haechan’s Grandma. And he hits send.

  
10 seconds later... 

Ping! 

**Sorry, Mark! I’m at Gong Myung-hyung’s place for the weekend**

Doyoung-hyung 6:49pm

It was only Doyoung. Mark shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up.

Maybe a minute had passed but he felt that time had been going slowly. Just as he was about to reply that he’ll get the package next time when another notification came in.

Ping!

**I’m here!**

Haechanie 6:51pm

Mark smiled. _Oh, Haechan must have gotten back to the dorm already this early._

**Okay! Thanks.**

**I just got off work, and would**

**probably arrive in 20 minutes or so :)**

6:52pm

Mark kept seeing something being written and immediately being deleted. After a few more seconds...

**See you soon, Makeuri. :)**

Haechanie 6:54pm

Mark huffed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Haechan never failed to make him laugh. _Ah Lee Haechan…_ He sighed, turned off his phone, rested the side of his face on the window, and stared into the night sky as his favorite Justin Bieber song played Purpose. He closed his eyes and was ready to rest his eyes. It has been a few days since their vlive. A Letter of Apology 2. He grinned. He missed him already. 

He loved that day. When all they did was hang out, play games, eat food, and sing songs. He wondered what he’ll be doing tomorrow. Maybe he can ask Haechan if they can hang out again, maybe shop together or just watch a movie. 

It felt like it has been a long time since they were together. He was thrilled and making plans ahead already.

In the front seat, the driver looked at the rear view mirror and saw the boy clutching his phone, closed eyes, and a gentle smile on his face. The driver snickered and shaked his head. 

## -ii-  
  


_See you soon, Makeuri. :)_

Haechan sighed. He dropped his back to the bed. He turned off his phone and placed it on his chest. Staring into the ceiling. He was playing Kart Rider with Jungwoo a few hours ago, and just ended an Among Us room with Jisung. He still hasn’t moved from his bed.

He was supposed to be out with his family today. Probably near a beach. Eating some snacks. But his mom texted him the night before saying they had to cancel their outing since his father got a slight cold and they don’t want to risk infecting their grandmother. 

He let out a loud sigh, gently stroking the back of his Adidas iPhone case. He found it soothing... to stroke the ridges... the texture was a bit rough but also somehow smooth… It was a hypnotizing calming feeling. 

He let out a short laugh, remembering how Mark saw the scratches before and was a little disappointed he had already blemishes just two weeks after it was given to him on his birthday. Mark even offered to buy him a new case, but it was too bad he already ordered the purple phone case and he didn’t want Mark to be disturbed any longer. 

Maybe he should have not told Mark not to buy one, so he would have another case. _The more the merrier, right?_

But is the case he really wants? Or just the thought of having another gift from Mark? 

Haechan rolled in the bed until he was on his stomach. He grabbed the pillow, planted his face on it, and began screaming in frustration.

When he cooled down a bit, he grabbed his bolster on the other side of the bed and hugged it tight. He sighed and started to rub his face on it. A habit he developed that relaxed his uneasy mind. 

Ever since the end of Punch promotions, they got a few weeks of vacation but Mark even got less since they had begun to be busy again to prepare for SuperM’s comeback. 

Sure they went out a few times, shopping, Jamba Juice, and even went out for waffles but Haechan knew he still misses the time when both of them are together everyday.

Another long sigh. 

It was just a few days after their vlive and he misses Mark even more now. He remembered their busking session. 

_King of the Bus,_ he remembered. 

_So embarrassing. I made a fool of myself._

He remembered the way he was flustered the whole time. Being that close to Mark made him take a trip down memory lane and remember the feelings he’s been trying hard to bury deep down.

_Can I see you tomorrow?_

Haechan threw the bolster hard away from him. It hit the closet with a thud and landed on the floor.

How can he face Mark again?

He should probably change clothes. Better yet, he should take a shower now. 

He was procrastinating again. He didn't know why he’s so nervous. 

_It was just Mark._

_  
_ _Or maybe because…_

_IT IS MARK!_

He groaned. Standing up, he picked up the bolster and quickly fixed his bed.

He can’t escape it now. Mark would be arriving in a few minutes. It was probably best if he looked a bit more presentable when Mark drops by. 

Don' forget - he's only dropping by for the package.

_Just take a shower Haechan, give the thing to Mark, and you can go back to whatever it is you want to do afterwards._

Easy, right? 

He made a beeline to his towel and opened his phone to turn on Missing Puzzle Piece. Scratch that, Puzzle Piece. He grinned. 

## -iii-

Ding!

The elevator opened to the fifth floor hallway.

Mark got out and walked towards the familiar door he frequently visited. He was about to raise his hand for the doorbell when he heard a sad muffled voice singing.

_— that I have to be strong_

_Hate that you're gone_

_I hate all my flaws_

_Hate that you love someone—_

He didn’t know what’s with him and why he didn’t let Haechan finish the verse. He quickly rang the doorbell. 

The singing stopped.

He was soon greeted with a freshly showered Haechan, dressed in his favorite black shirt and red shorts.

“Hyung, you came!” Haechan was still holding the door and a big smile ready to welcome Mark inside. 

“Yeah. I just got off from the practice. I quickly came here first before going up,” Mark said, showing his back pack he still had in his back.

Haechan curiously looked at Mark, noticing the tired demeanor and furrowed seagull brows. “Have you eaten?” Haechan cautiously asked.

“Actually no.” Mark answered, scratching the back of his neck. “Taeyong and the other guys went for some jjajangmyeon and drinks. I wanted to go too but I’m so tired - I just wanna go to sleep.”

“You’ll skip dinner?”

“Yeah, just not in the mood.”

“If I cook something, will you eat it?”

“You’ll cook?” Mark's face brightened up. It’s been a long time since Haechan cooked for him. 

“Yeah, I can’t have you skip meals. You’ll get sick. Especially after practice.”

“No, you don’t have to. Maybe we can just order out?”

“You don’t want to eat the food I’ll graciously cook for you?” Haechan asked, hand in his chest like Mark’s comment offended him.

“Ani, ani.” Mark quickly answered, waving his hands. “I don’t want you to make a big fuss just for me.”

“Pabo-yah, it’s not only for you. I haven’t eaten too. And it's okay! I miss cooking. I haven’t had the chance to cook again in weeks.” Haechan shrugged heading towards the fridge.

“Cool. If you say so,” Mark quipped. “What will you be making? I don’t have any preference right now.”

“I think I can do kimchi jjigae,” Haechan mentioned, scanning the shelves and it seems that he had everything that he needed.

“Oh, yeah, your favorite,” Mark nonchalantly said - as if it was just a fact that everyone knew.

Haechan smiled and tried to keep his composure. Be unaffected. He didn’t want a repeat of their recent vlive. He buried his face in the fridge, pretending to look for more ingredients, and definitely not thinking of ways he can avoid Mark. He doesn’t think he can handle being alone with him for that long yet. 

He wanted to swipe away his hair from his face. His still wet hair.

Aha!

“But on one condition!” Haechan yelled, left hand raised with his pointy finger up - right hand closing the fridge.

“What?” Mark asked, genuinely concerned if Haechan wanted him to help in the kitchen again.

“You have to go wash up. You stink, hyung!” the pointy finger went under his nose, doing an exaggerated scrunch.

“Ya! Lee Haechan!” Mark shouted. 

“Yah!” Haechan said, doing the shout again to Mark’s Jopping Teaser Rap video.

“Aish! This kid!” Mark exasperatedly said. He didn’t know whether to laugh or get angry anymore.

“Honestly, go. Go! I can’t have you lurking around the kitchen especially now that you’re tired. And my heart is not ready for Gordon Ramsay to rate our food,” Haechan wittily remarked, clutching his shirt above his heart.

“Yahhh... That was one time,” Mark‘s voice quivered. If it wasn’t for Haechan's shirt riding up - a little of his tanned skin on his flat belly was showing, maybe Mark would've argued more. 

“And one time is enough."

Mark's head snapped up town from his reverie. 

" Go, go!" Haechan told him, turning him around and gently pushing at his shoulders towards the door. 

"Fine." Mark said, cooperating by opening the door. 

"I’ll make it quick so after you’re done with your shower, the food will be ready. And the sooner you eat, the sooner you can sleep.” 

With one last shove, he was out of the door. 

## -iv- 

Thirty minutes later, freshly showered Mark was jogging towards the 5th floor dorm again. 

He can't deny he regained energy just by taking a shower. 

He can't deny too that he misses when they all used to live on the same floor. 

And most importantly, he can't deny missing being roommates with Haechan. 

Mark shook his head, a few droplets of water flying out of his hair, and he rang the doorbell.

 _Maybe he should've asked for the passcode already._

“Chakkaman-yo.” He heard Haechan saying.

A few seconds later, Haechan opened the door, eyeing up Mark clad in the red Vancouver shirt and some random basketball shorts he had. “Oh, you’re back already."

“Yeah, just took a quick shower and changed my clothes.”

“Wow that was fast. I’m still in the middle of cooking.” Haechan had run fast to the stove, checking the soup, stirring it, making sure everything was being thoroughly cooked. 

“Oh, you’re not done yet? You told me it would be done when I get back."

Mark was also in the kitchen now. The older was intrigued with the food. He leaned in on Haechan's left. Mark's face was close to the younger's cheek, right chest bumping on Haechan's back. 

“Not that quick! Did you actually clean yourself or just got in the shower and called it a day?”

“For your information, I did. I even tried that new body wash with the apples Nature Republic sent the other day. Smell for yourself.” If Mark wasn't close earlier, he even pushed himself closer now. 

Haechan looked in Mark's direction and made eye contact. 

“No, thanks." Haechan mumbled and leaned in more on the stove as if to get a closer look on the pot will make it cook quicker. 

“Smells good though. Will it take long?” Mark stepped aside noticing the slight tension in the room. _Was it getting hot in here?_ He made his way towards the water dispenser wanting to drink something. _Why is he also thirsty all of a sudden?_

“No, just a few minutes. You can probably set up the plates already. You know where they are.”

They worked quietly. Mark easily grabbed every cutlery from its place while Haechan was alternating between stirring the pot and chopping some green onions for garnish. 

It felt like they were dancing. It was instinctive that their bodies moved well in the kitchen as if it was choreographed by some force of nature. 

A few minutes after, they were seated side by side. Mark on the right, Haechan on his left.

"Everything looks so delicious. I never realized they're so many! You didn’t have too.” Mark's eyes were roaming around the steamed rice, kimchi, egg rolls, fried spam, and of course, the favorite most awaited main dish, Kimchi Jjigae. 

“Yeah, I cooked for more than two. I know you have a big appetite and want to eat many after practice.”

“But not that much”

“Yeah, but it’s better if there are more. We can always keep the leftovers. Dig in!”

“Jal meokkessumnida!”

They were a bit silent - but it's not awkward. They're both busy inhaling the food anyway. 

Mark decided to break it though, something has been nagging on his mind. 

“How are you doing? Weren’t you supposed to be with your family? I honestly thought I would come over here to Johnny,” Mark asked. 

“Change of plans. My dad got sick. They just didn’t want him to get close to grandma.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, with the pandemic. And Johnny?” Mark asked, he wished he didn't sound hopeful. He loves Johnny alright but he wishes it was just him and Haechan today. 

“I haven’t seen him since I woke up. But he left a message saying he’ll be out all day with his friends.”

"I see." Mark sighed. 

It was silent again. One that’s comfortable after years of being friends and working together.

"Aren’t you going to ask me how I’m doing?" Mark chuckled and bumped his shoulder with Haechan's. 

"I didn’t want to disturb you from eating. I know you’ve been dying to sleep." 

"No, it’s okay. I'm refreshed by the shower, you were right I needed it," Mark said. "And besides, I miss this. I miss talking to you." Mark winced and cleared his throat. _Oh my god, I'm ruining it._ Mark wanted to bang his head on the table; he blames his brain to mouth filter. 

"I miss you too. I know you’re working hard. The teasers with the mullet look good. I don't know why you removed it." Haechan's eyes were lingering on Mark's bare nape. He didn't realize his hand already made its way to Mark's hair - he did wonder though what it would feel like to stroke Mark's mullet. 

"Thanks! I was scared it won’t turn out as good as yours in Kick It." 

"Nah, it’s fine. You look cool." Haechan dropped his hand and went back to pick up the chopsticks. 

"Right, right. How come you didn’t comment on Instagram this time?" Mark said, referring to the comment Haechan made on the Jopping teasers. 

"Why? Were you waiting for it?" Haechan raised his eyebrows.

"Of course! I wanted to know your reaction." 

"Respect!" 

Mark laughs.

After a few more bites. 

"This really tastes good, Donghyuck-ah." Mark rested his left hand on Haechan’s thigh and squeezed it, his old habit coming back.

Haechan was surprised when Mark called him by his real name. He wasn't expecting it to say the least. He wanted to brighten the mood and said, “Danghyunaji! I’m the best chef here!”

“Better than Doyoung?”

“Yes, way, way better than Doyoung. I’m the Master now. He’s the Student.”

“Yokshi, my number 1 student! The ace!” Mark praised him. 

“No, I just said it’s Master chef now.”

“Yes, chef!” Mark said, with a small salute.

They laughed harder. Haechan leaned on to Mark's side - the habit he developed for variety shows that he unconsciously adapted to in real life.

When the laughing died down a bit, Mark stole a look at Haechan who was wiping a few tears from his eyes.

Mark got a flashback from 4 years ago.

"Remember that time when you cooked for me?" 

"Which one hyung, I used to cook for you a lot." Haechan still got the giggles.

"The one with the ribs." 

"Ah, yes. The tale of the rice and the stock. How can I forget?" 

"You do remember." 

"You were so sad at that time." 

"I was not!" 

"You were! I found you sitting alone on the table. Two bowls in front of you. One bowl for rice. One bowl for soup." 

“It was good soup. And I was hungry. It didn’t matter.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Just like today, you just finished practice then right?”

“Yeah, it was already late and there was no adult to accompany me out. I can't cook. It was a blessing finding the rice and soup on the fridge so I just heated it up.”

“I think you didn’t even heat it long enough. It was so cold still. I can’t leave you there looking sad. I had to do something.”

"Yeah, you raided the fridge." 

"I can’t go outside just like you. I gathered anything I can come up with and put them all together. It was just a simple bokkeumbap, hyung. Anyone can do it." 

"Well not me."

"Maybe, just not you." 

"I swear there wasn’t any food there. It’s like you used magic and brought them to life." 

"You said it was delicious." 

"IT WAS. It was one of the best kimchi fried rice I have tasted in my life." 

Haechan laughs.

Mark saw it again; Haechan's shining aura every time he's happy. 

"You always cook me the best stuff." 

"I told you I’m good." 

"Like seriously, yakkan, I was fine eating that old cold rice and lukewarm soup. It was out of your way but still wanted to do it. You really care about me huh?" 

"Shut up hyung." Haechan giggled. It was Haechan's turn to bump shoulders with Mark. Haechan can't even hide his blush.

It was one of the cutest things Mark has ever seen. No aegyo compilation will ever have this - completely unadulterated side of Haechan only he knows about. 

"Thank you though," Mark said in the most sincere way he could possibly express. Now squeezing Haechan’s thighs once again but he intended to this time.

"Anytime, hyung," Haechan softly whispered, placing his hand on top of Mark's. He looked in front of him but it was clear that his mind was on something else. 

Mark looked at him and his ever growing fondness urged him to press a quick peck on Haechan’s cheeks. He didn’t stay long and immediately went back to continue eating.

A minute later Mark can tell there hasn’t been movement from Haechan’s side of the table.

He looked up and saw Haechan with wide eyes. Haechan was sitting up straight. His slender fingers touching his cheek, right at the spot where Mark kissed him.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked, concerned if he made the wrong move. 

"What was that for?" Haechan muttered. 

"I just… ummm… wanted to say thank you?" 

"But you already said it." 

"Yeah, I said it. And I just wanted to kiss you too." 

"But why?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"There are no cameras." 

"That’s one of the reasons too." 

Haechan is silent

"You don't like it?" Mark’s voice was heavy. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

"No… I mean, yes. I don't know" 

"You do it all the time. Especially to me before." 

"Yes because it was for the fans." 

"So you didn’t mean it all?" Mark was disheartened. 

"No! Yes! I do mean some of it." Haechan quickly replied. 

"And you also did it at home."

"Yeah but we were kids at that time." 

"So what?" 

"We’re adults now." 

"Adults can do it too. I just thought you would like it." 

"Why, do you need a favor?" 

"No. Just because I kissed you doesn’t mean I want anything in return." 

"So why?" 

"Because I want to?"

"You want to?" 

"Yes. I want to." Mark said, with more confidence.

Suddenly, the air is heavy.

"So you kissed me ‘cause you wanted to?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Okay. Ummm… Got it. Noted."

Another few seconds have passed.

"I liked it." Haechan was now smiling but looking at anything except Mark’s eyes.

Mark looked at Haechan again and noticed Haechan was biting his lips. It even got more red and ample. Haechan looked at him. Without knowing, he felt a pull getting closer and closer to Haechan until they could feel each other’s breath. Mark was counting... One mississippi. Two mississippi. Thr-- 

Haechan closed the gap. 

The kiss didn’t last long before Haechan was backing up a feet apart.

They looked into each other’s eyes.

Mark saw this is the person in front of him who was always willing to cook for him all these years, always wanting to make him laugh, always making him happy, always beside him, always supporting him, always comforting him, always taking care of him, and always loving him.

He immediately pressed their lips together again.

  
It’s gentle.

It’s soft.

It’s hot like the blazing sun on a cold day

It’s like a warm meal after a hard day’s work.

It's home.

Mark brought his hands to the back of Haechan’s head. Finding a better angle. Haechan sighed and brought his hands onto Mark’s jaw cupping his face like he's made from the most fragile glass in the world. 

They broke apart a few minutes after to catch their breath. Haechan looked into Mark’s eyes and caught him staring. He immediately got shy and rested his forehead against Mark's shoulders. Haechan giggled. He felt warm. 

Mark raised his right hand and was about to stroke Haechan’s hair when Haechan broke apart and said, “The food’s getting cold.”

Mark cleared his throat and said, “You’re right.”

They resumed eating their meal in comfortable silence again. As if the kiss didn’t happen. 

Mark thought they were avoiding the inevitable. Of having to have 'the talk'. He knows he isn't ready yet. 

Haechan leaned back a few minutes after patting his belly. “I’m so full,” he said. 

Mark leaned back as well and said, “Thanks for the meal, Haechan-ah. I feel like I’m having a food coma. If I just close my eyes, I think I’ll be able to sleep quickly tonight.” He lowered himself on his seat and rested the side of his face to Haechan’s right shoulder and pretended to snore.

Haechan laughed. “Hyuuuung, no! We need to clean this mess,” Haechan said, scanning the kitchen - pots still on the stove, a knife and chopping board were loitering the countertop , and the condiments were scattered all over the place.

“Can’t we just leave it? I'm sure aunty won't mind just this once," Mark said, nuzzling into Haechan’s shoulder - just a few inches away from his neck

"No. She told me she was gonna come back the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, that's too bad. Let's just stay here for a sec okay?" Mark said as he was about to snuggle into Haechan's side, his mouth reaching out to Haechan’s jugular, and a hand dangerously close to hugging the younger’s belly. 

Haechan got nervous and instantly stood up. It means he also watched Mark comically fall down the space where Haechan was. He circled the table until he was on Mark's side. 

"Come on, hyung! We should clean up this mess before Taeyong kills me." Haechan's hand was out waiting for Mark to grab onto him and help him stand up. 

"Donghyuck, I'm tired." Mark said, holding on to Haechan’s hand. Face dropping to their intertwined hands.

"No, saying Donghyuck won't work right now. Come on, it's just a few minutes. I'll even prepare the watermelon for you." Haechan shaking their hands. 

Just hearing watermelon made Mark's eyes bulge out. "Really? There's watermelon? I haven't had them in a long time."

"Yes, so get up. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you'll eat them."

Mark held on tighter to Haechan's outstretched arm and allowed himself to be pulled up. 

Haechan gave his all and grunted. As Mark is relatively heavier than Haechan, the latter was about to slip and couldn't balance himself when Mark immediately grabbed onto the back of Haechan's waist and made sure Haechan's back on his feet. 

Their waists and chests are pressed against each other. Mark was only an inch or two taller than Haechan but with their current predicament, Mark was taller and he was able to look down and catch Haechan staring right into his eyes. Mark’s eyes drifted to Haechan’s lips - their breaths almost mixing with one another. Mark was closing his eyes and leaning when he felt Haechan gently pushing him away heading to the cluttered countertop. Mark felt his hand slip away from Haechan’s back.

“I’ll clean this up,” Haechan said, pointing to the countertop. “And you can clean the dishes. I’ll prepare the watermelon too and we can eat once we’re done. Okay?”

Mark huffed. “Okay, okay.” Mark headed to the sink and his neck faced Haechan, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier there was watermelon?”

“Auntie just brought it in this morning said it came from management as a gift for your hard work but she had to head away soon so she wasn’t able to bring it upstairs. I was sleeping and nobody was around to get it.”

Mark hummed. 

They get to work immediately.

Mark was mulling over the events that transpired today. And kept thinking of all the mixed signals he’s getting from Haechan. 

_They kissed… twice… right? Right?_

He was scared that he imagined it all. 

But he remembered Haechan’s soft lips in his. He still remembers the feeling. It felt real. 

He was about to bring his hands up to his lips. It was still a few inches away when he remembered what he was doing - he still had gloves on, wet soapy gloves. He laughed and shaked his head. He mentally screamed to himself. _What am I supposed to do now,_ and resumed washing the dishes deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Haechan has already cleaned the counters and the dining table then placed the leftover Kimchi Jjigae in a tupperware inside the fridge.

He remembered Mark's rap about Kimchi Jjigae. He chuckled and muttered a few line's of it. “Kimchi jjigae eh, sesangirae jja-“ Expecting Mark would hear and get a reaction from him. 

There wasn't any and he smiled to himself. _Hyung is so serious -_ seeing Mark was carefully and gently scrubbing the scum away from the spatulas used.

He began cutting the watermelon. He's this close to become an expert in watermelon cutting - it's years of practice being Mark's best friend. 

_Just a best friend?_

He shook his head and began them in multiple containers so that everyone gets to eat some. He also prepared two forks - plating the watermelon carefully in a smaller bowl he can share with Mark.

He glanced again at Mark. 

Mark wasn’t done yet.

He glanced at his back profile.

Broad shoulders.

Muscular but lean back. 

Arms defined. 

Slim waist.

Cute bu--

Haechan stood up. He gently padded to the kitchen sink, making his footsteps light.

He carefully grabbed onto Mark’s waist and placed his chin on top of Mark’s right shoulder. 

Mark was so caught up in cleaning this one cup that he flinched a little when something touched his waist. Then he realized it was Haechan circling his arms around him. He started laughing because he was relieved; Haechan does seem to have mutual feelings.

Once Haechan knew Mark was comfortable and felt him leaning back. He rubbed the elder's belly a few times before he nuzzled into Mark’s nape. He inhaled the smell of shampoo Mark used.

"Hmmm…." Haechan hummed. "It does smell good," Haechan said but actually meant to say _you do smell good, I love this smell, I love your smell._ It was a mix of the new products Mark mentioned earlier as well as the gentle scent of Mark he's very familiar with. 

Mark giggled. "Uhmmm… thanks? You should try it too." 

Saw _Me… smelling like Mark. I would love that._ He then blew a short breath at the back of Mark's ear wanting to rile up his _bestfrie-_

_No his boyfrie-_

_No…_

_'his Mark'_

Mark almost jumped and dropped the plate he's rinsing but due to his Spiderman-like reflexes - he was able to catch it before it fell to the sink. 

"Yow, hajima. I could've dropped this plate." 

"Paliwaaaa, hyung" Haechan whines. 

"Keure, keure. Just a few more, okay? Actually, just this one pot left, see?" 

Haechan huffed and was getting tired. He placed his head at Mark's back, he closed his eyes and listened to Mark’s breathing.

He was content though. 

Being able to be this close to Mark.   
  


Being allowed to hold Mark like this. 

He didn't want to appear so clingy at this rate and was about to let go his hold, releasing his hands around Mark's waist but Mark turned around and circled his arms to Haechan’s small waist

Haechan got pouty and Mark thought it was cute so he then booped and then kissed Haechan’s nose. “Ah, kiyeowo.”

Haechan got all shy once again and decided it was best to grab the watermelon he placed beside him now to distract Mark.

“Here.” Haechan grabbed one fork and began to feed Mark. The older opened his mouth and happily ate his favorite fruit.

They broke apart. He was smiling and then glanced at Haechan, who’s fondly staring at him, and he wanted to see to it Haechan gets to eat some today too.

“You too, meogo.” Mark gently pushed the tupperware near Haechan.

“Feed me too?” Haechan threw his big puppy eyes look. 

Who could resist the charms of this boy.

Mark giggled and he grabbed the fork. “Dongsaeng-ah,” Haechan said, keeping his mouth open ready to be fed.

Mark happily obliged. Haechan smiled. 

A few minutes passed by and they were just side by side leaning on the counter happily munching on watermelons.

Mark was already full and glanced at Haechan. Mark watched as Haechan’s plump lips took a bite on the red fruit. He looked at the halfly bitten fruit on the fork then back to Haechan’s glossy lips - tongue daring out as Haechan licked some juices that were about to drip from his lips. 

Mark gulped and cleared his throat.

“Do you know when Johnny hyung will come back?” 

Nonchalantly Haechan replied “I’m not sure. That's what he just said. He just sent me a text saying he’ll go out and probably return late. Oh, he also said I could turn the lights off.”

“Okay… okay,“ Mark whispered. Mark weighed in on the reply. And thought…

Fuck it.

Mark pushed himself off the counter, snatched Haechan’s fork, he ate the piece left, quickly washed the fork and rinsed it in the sink. 

The whole time Haechan stood there mouth open. “Hyung, what are you doing? I was about to eat that.”

“Cleaning up.”

“Why?”

“I thought you were finished,” Mark said, aggressively closing the tupperware then placing it inside the refrigerator.

“Clearly, I’m not. Can you tell me what’s going on?” Haechan huffed, exasperated, hands in the air looking at Mark like he grew another head.

“I don’t want Taeyong to get mad.”

“Huh?”

Mark got all up in Haechan’s space. He looked down at his lips. “What if I can give you something better than dessert?

Haecha’s breath hitched. “What about the watermelon? It’s... your… favorite” Haechan replied, trying to control his breathing.

“That can wait,” Mark said, he came closer to Haechan’s ears “Now that I know something’s better than it.”

Haechan’s knees almost buckled, grabbing Mark’s arm for support.

Mark intertwined their hands and gently pulled Haechan leaving the kitchen.

They leaped to the bedroom, laughing from the giddiness they’re feeling. Once the door’s locked, their giggles can be heard throughout the dorm.

Oh, can this day get any better?

## -v-

The sun is up and shining. 

Morning came by fast.

For all the tension they created last night, they just made out for half an hour before sleep came to them. Mark was already tired by that time and Haechan couldn’t say no to sleep even more now that he got Mark beside him.

Early Sunday Mark received a text from their manager.

**Sorry Mark I know it’s your day off.**

**But you need to come in today for a quick**

**re-recording of a narration. It was corrupted.**

Mr. Kim 7:57am

**Ok hyung.**

8:10am

Mark sighed. It was for a video they’ll be dropping tonight. He has no choice but to go out today. In all honesty, Mark doesn't even care. He just knew it would be quick and the sooner he gets out now, the sooner he finishes, and the sooner he can go back to Haechan. 

With messy hairs and reluctant hearts, Hechan accompanied him to go outside, hands intertwined. They stopped in front of the door. 

“I have to go now. Goodbye!” Mark tried to play it cool. He still was disappointed by the bad timing. 

“Bye,” Haechan said, a small smile on his face but not letting go yet of Mark’s hand.

Mark felt his heart drop at the sight of their hands and Haechan’s subconsciously pleading eyes. He brought their faces together, stealing kisses, and placing light pecks all over the younger’s face - morning breath be damned.

Mark backed up, he was gonna be late. He still needed to go upstairs and fix himself. 

“I’m really leaving now” Mark said ruffling and fixing Haechan’s hair.

“Ok.”

“I’ll call you later.”

“Okayyyy...”

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

“Byeeee...” Mark laughed, cut his eye contact before he made the wrong move to go back to Haechan’s bedroom and stay there all day. He already turned away, his back facing the door when he felt Haechan grabbed his arm.

“Hyung, wait.”

“Eh?”

“You forgot something.”

"What?" 

"The package." 

The clogs were slowly turning on his still sluggish mind. “Oh, yeah, I can’t believe I forgot what I came here for in the first place. So where is it?”

"Wait here."

Mark looked at Haechan’s back, running cutely to the refrigerator to grab something. When Mark saw what Haechan got, his eyes went wide.

“Here.” Haechan said, shoving a plastic bag at Mark.

“What’s this?”

“The package.”

“It’s this?!” Mark flabbergasted, staring into the plastic bag - it was full of the containers with the cut up watermelon inside. 

“Yeah, It was technically a package, it was even in a box and everything. It was supposed to be a surprise, I was even planning to gift wrap it. I told Manager-nim to keep it a secret!” Haechan said. 

"Is that why he looked at me like that?" Mark asked. 

"Like what?" 

"Like he knew my crush had planned a surprise for me!" 

Haechan's eyes got bigger. Laughing as he looked at Mark’s disbelieving face. 

Mark laughed with him, only hearing Haechan’s laugh was enough to make him laugh even though it was directed to him. This sounds nice.

_Don't forget his laugh,_ Mark thought.

He wishes he could hear it everyday. 

Haechan beamed his smile to him. Lovingly proud to make Mark laugh too. 

Yes, he thinks. _I can get used to this_. 

He resumed to turn around, heading towards the elevator. His cheekbones hurt from all the grinning he must’ve been doing.

Sometimes, Mark forgets to change his clothes after practice when he is too tired.

Often, Mark forgets to eat his meals when he is working too hard.

Always, Mark forgets how it feels like to be rested, to be home.

But, this... This, he can never forget.

_Don't forget that Haechan wants him to shower after practices._

_Don't forget that Haechan cooks really delicious meals for you._

_Don't forget that Haechan, arms wrapped around your waist and lips so warm, so soft in kisses, is enough to make you feel rested._

"Don't forget, Mark." 

Mark looks back and is happy to see Haechan is still standing right where he left him. Right hand holding his phone, happily waving and expecting a call soon. At the door, Haechan was there - eyes bright and with a loving smile.

_Don't forget that Haechan is home._

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Eodiisseo - where are you  
> Ppaegoppayo - I’m hungry  
> Chakkaman-yo - One moment, please  
> Jal meokkessumnida - I will eat well  
> Danghyunaji - Of course  
> Yokshi - As expected  
> Hajima - Don’t do it.  
> Paliwa - Hurry up  
> Meogo - Eat
> 
> Remarks:  
> Most of the references are true events. I may make a thread for the sake of it hahaha...  
> (200912 edit: thread created! https://twitter.com/markhyuckfeels/status/1304436109498183680?s=21) 
> 
> Title inspired by the plot line of making sure Mark remembered to pick up the mysterious package and Haechan's comment to Mark, "Here is Korea man. Don't forgot, okay!”
> 
> Interact with me in twitter: @markhyuckfeels :)


End file.
